


Pretty Kitty

by RainbowMech (charlion_em)



Series: Tumblr Shorts [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cat Ears, Cat Tail, Dress Up, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlion_em/pseuds/RainbowMech
Summary: anonymous  asked: sheith fluff~ keith puts cat-ears & tail on and surprises shiro, they end up cuddling and shiro petting his new kitty





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’m leaving the color/style of the ears and tail up to the reader :)

Keith adjusted the clip on ears again, staring at his reflection in his bathroom mirror with a frown as he tried to get them even. “Ugh- now this side is too low!”

He yanked them out, wincing as some hair went with them. They clacked against the the counter, mocking him as they now sat motionless. Keith sighed and stared at his reflection, heart pounding.  
“Ugh.” He ran his palms over his face. It was something that was supposed to be simple. The tail was no problem, it clipped on easily and he’d all but forgotten about it.

The bathroom door eased open, “You okay, Keith? You've been in here a while.”

Keith’s shoulders slumped, “Hey Shiro. I'm fine.”

Shiro stepped up to the counter, “You don't sound fine.”

A warm hand rubbed at his shoulder. For a few moments, neither said a thing. Then, Shiro cocked his head. Keith watched Shiro’s eyes in the mirror and knew he'd figured it out.

“Keith?” He raised an eyebrow, but a playful smile was tugging at his lips. “Is that a cat tail?”

Keith took a deep breath. “You pointed them out at that market yesterday and I went back a bought them while you and Hunk were pulling Lance away from the dancers.” He flicked the discarded ears on the counter. “The merchant said they were part of a Thundarian costume.”

Shiro reached for the ears. “Keith, you didn't have to…” He ducked his head, but Keith caught the slight blush on his cheeks.

“I wanted to try something new.” He glared at the clips. “But I can't get them to stay right.”

“Here.” Shiro ran his fingers through Keith’s hair, smoothing out the wayward strands. He eyed Keith’s head for a moment before clipping in the ears.

Keith turned to look in the mirror. The ears were even. “Of course you got them right on the first try.”

Shiro ran a hand down his back and smiled at his reflection.

Keith turned to him with a slight smirk, “So, am I a pretty kitty?” He swallowed his own embarrassment, amused at the way Shiro’s face turned red as he bit his lip.

Keith laughed and pushed past him, saying his hips to move the tail as he walked to the bedroom. Shiro followed close behind, joining him on the edge of the bed.

“Yes.” Shiro leaned down to kiss the tip of his nose.

“Hmm, yes what?” Keith leaned his head on Shiro’s shoulder, mindful of the ears.

Shiro reached up to pet his hair, running his fingers along his scalp. “Yes, you're a pretty kitty.”

Keith pushed closer, sighing contently as Shiro ran his hand from the top of his head to the bottom of his back. Moments like this were rare, if it wasn't an attack, it was training or sleeping. He knew they both needed this quiet moment of just holding each other.

A loud knock came from the door. Right- there also was their teammates who seemed to need constant attention. This time it was Lance’s voice on the other side of the door. “Heeeey, it's lunch time! Coran said to come get you guys.”

Shiro slid his hand over to Keith’s hip. “Okay, Lance. We'll be right down.”

Keith grinned at Shiro sheepishly as he reached up to remove the ears. “I can put them back on tonight, if you'd like.”

“Only if you want to. I like you either way.”

Keith shrugged and stood from the bed. “It's fun. Maybe I'll try to meow later.”

Shiro raised his eyebrows, “Yea?” He reached out, “Tail.” He tugged the fabric off.

“O. That would have been embarrassing…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
